


Busted 4- Coffee House

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 4- Coffee House

## Busted 4- Coffee House

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Busted 4: Coffee House   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Humor, Romance   
Rating: this chapter NC-17, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: Pete finds out...   
Author's note: Part Four of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 4: Coffee House 

* * *

As Pete Ross entered the Talon, the delectable smell of coffee met him at the   
door like an old friend. Smiling, he walked up to the front counter, where Lana   
was busy... doing coffee related things. He didn't make the stuff. He drank it.   
Religiously.

Finding one of the few empty tables in the crowded coffeehouse, the dark teen sat with his Cappuccino and let the caffeine embrace him. 

Turning his head when the little bell on the door announced a new patron, Pete smiled as the resident alien-cum-hero slipped in. 

There was something different about Clark. He didn't walk with his shoulders hunched and feet shuffling, trying to make his six foot four frame as small and unnoticeable as possible. 

No. He walked tall. Shoulder's back, head up, step sure. 

And that step was sure as he walked right into the back of the Talon, with barely a glace spared at the pink cotton dob behind the counter. 

Minutes passed and Clark still hadn't returned from the back rooms of the Talon that held the offices and storeroom. 

Sliding past Lana when she wasn't looking, Pete slid past the counter and through the swinging door to the rear of the establishment. Room by room he checked the employee lounge, empty but for an uncomfortable couch, vacant in the after school rush, the store room, that smelled like heaven with it's mixed coffee smells, even risking a peek in Lana's office. More pink and no Clark. 

About to right off the loss of Clark as either an alien induced case of the invisibles, or he went out the back door, Pete turned to head back to the main room of the Talon. He stopped when he heard voices. Or _voice_. 

"Clark... this isn't a good idea..." 

The silky voice of Satan's son, Lex Luthor, drifted from the office at the back. Okay, so the guy wasn't Satan's son... well, by blood, but not in actions. The guy wasn't actually half bad. Moving closer to the door, which was cracked open, Pete looked inside to see what was up. 

He froze when he saw Clark straddling Lex's thighs in the large leather chair, hands gripping the back, and mouth nipping kisses along a firm jaw. 

"Relax, Lex. Lana and Christy are much to busy with the rush crowd to come back for a break." 

Lex gave a quiet moan and let his head roll to the side and give Clark's tongue more room to worship. 

Clark stood abruptly. 

"But if you don't want to suck me off... guess I can't force you..." 

"Fucking hell!" Lex hissed as he reached forward, yanking Clark by his beltloops until he was between him and the large wooden desk. 

Pete watched the smile form on his quiet friend's face. Lazy and heated at the same time. Lex was working the fastenings on his pants with hurried fingers, rushing to get to the hard prize that was pressing against the zipper. 

"Manipulative. Brat." Lex tore his eyes from the now undone pants. "And I love you for it. Lift." He lightly swatted Clark's hip and when the young man rose from the desk for a moment, his jeans were pushed down to mid-thigh, leaving his bare ass on the desk, his legs spread open as much as possible and his cock purple and hard in front of him, silently begging for the man in still seated in the chair. 

The boy at the door saw no hesitation, only hunger, as Lex looked at Clark, then leaned down and buried his face along side the shaft in the coarse pubic hair, and breathed deep the scent of his lover. 

Pete could not believe it. Clark Kent was in the back room of the Talon, which was open and full of customers, about to be blown by Lex Luthor. 

Scratch that. He was being blown. 

Lex's scarred lip was stretched tight around the cock in his mouth as he applied pressure to the steadily leaking head. 

Clark, above him, had his head thrown back, and one hand resting lightly on the back of the bald head. Not forcing. Just there. 

Lex's hands moved from their holding places on the lean hips. One going to roll the furred sacs, tight with pleasure, the other disappearing under the desk. The soft sound of metal teeth scrapping was the only indication to Pete that the older man was doing. 

Lex ran his tongue around the head of Clark's penis and the tall boy moaned in pleasure. He did it again when the mouth slid down his cock and it was engulfed in first a mouth then a tight throat. 

"Shit! God, Lex!... Love you. Love your mouth. So... so good. That's it. _Fuck_ yeah. Look so p--pretty with your mouth on my cock." 

Who'da thunk that Clark was a talker? Pete mentally shrugged. 

The steady movement of Lex's head in Clark's lap mimicked the shoulder movements to Lex's lower arm showed that he was jacking himself to the same rhythm. Clark twitched with the want to thrust up into the welcoming heat. 

"Fuck... Lex! Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna..." Clark moaned deeply as he froze, head thrown back, chest out, hand still on Lex's head. The bobbing action of Lex's Adam's apple followed the swallowing movement as Lex drank down Clark's seed. When the younger boy gave a whimper and a twitch, the pleasure turning to pain on his over sensitized cock, Lex pulled back and rested his forehead on a naked thigh, his tongue snaking out to lick the salty skin. 

Clark looked down with sated eyes at Lex. He slid off the desk and swiveled the chair around so he didn't have to fit his tall frame beneath the desk, and unknowingly gave Pete a view of what he was about to do. 

_No... he's not gonna_

Clark batted the hand that was working franticly on the diamond hard cock, flicking his tongue over the swollen head. 

He licked his palm and wrapped his hand around the shaft. Clark proceeded to kiss and lick at Lex's cock while talking in a sex-laden voice, while his slick fist worked the shaft. 

"C'mon, baby..." _lick_ "Cum for me, love." _kiss_ "Let me have it. I want it. _Need_ it. Need _you_." 

"Oh, fuck! _Clark!_ " Lex bit out, voice hoarse 

Then at the last possible second, Clark dipped his head and sealed his mouth over the erupting flesh. Hungrily taking in the ribbons of Lex, he dutifully cleaned off the satisfied with long licks and tender kisses. 

Clark sat back to rest his temple on a cotton covered knee and smile at Lex. The heavy hand running constantly through his hair was caught on each run through by curls wanting to hold the long fingers to the head. Clark purred contently and nuzzled into the warm pants. 

Pete turned from the intimate scene. Not that what he'd just watched wasn't intimate, but this was a whole new level. This wasn't just sex. This was the cuddling after sex. Not the 'okay. Nice fuck. See ya around, maybe.'. No. This was more 'Mmmmm, that was nice. Oh, we're having lunch with Beth and Kevin the day after tomorrow, so we have to remember to pick up some tulips, you know they're her favorite.'. 

He stopped when he heard Lex laugh softly. 

"What?" Clark said, and obvious smile in his voice. 

"Who would ever think that _you'd_ be the bad influence on _me_? Debauching me in me place of work." 

"Lex!" Laughter floated in the air. 

Pete had to admit, Lex seemed to make Clark happy. And Clark _was_ usually a good judge of character. 

Maybe it _was_ time to rethink the bald business-man. 

He had a feeling it was either that or he'd be losing a best friend. 

End Pt. 4 


End file.
